siopefandomcom-20200216-history
Foodrink: Serial Experiments Lain
Foods and drinks mentioned/pictured in the Serial Experiments Lain anime. Layer 1: Weird Lain, Mika und ihre Mutter essen zu Abend. Es gibt Reis, Salat und eine leichte Brühe. Layer 5: Distortion Alice, Juri, Reika and Lain essen in einem Burger Restaurant. Ihr Menü besteht aus Burger, Pommes, Limonade, Nuggets und einer Apfeltasche (nehme ich an). Das Ganze ist offenbar eine Anspielung auf die bekannte amerikanische Fast-Food-Kette McDonald's: *Die McDonald’s Corporation ist ein US-amerikanischer Betreiber und Franchisegeber von weltweit vertretenen Schnellrestaurants und der umsatzstärkste Fast-Food-Konzern der Welt. Später sehen wir Lain und ihre "Familie" beim Abendessen, wobei die Szene fast identisch zur ersten Episode wirkt, außer daß dieses Mal auch der Vater mit am Tisch sitzt. Layer 13: Ego Wir sehen Lain's "Familie" beim Frühstück, welches aus japanischen und westlichen Speisen besteht: japanisches Nattō, Reis und Nori, Misosuppe, französisches Croissant, Spiegelei, etwas Obst und Gemüse. *Nattō (jap. 納豆 oder なっとう) ist ein traditionelles japanisches Lebensmittel aus Sojabohnen. Zur Herstellung werden die Bohnen gekocht und anschließend durch Einwirkung des Bakteriums Bacillus subtilis ssp. natto fermentiert. Dadurch bildet sich ein Fäden ziehender Schleim um die Bohnen und die Speise bekommt einen starken Geruch. In der traditionellen Zubereitungsart stammen die Bakterien aus Reisstroh, in welches die Bohnen gewickelt werden. Im modernen Herstellungsprozess werden die Bohnen mit Kulturen des Bakteriums beimpft, so dass der Einsatz von Reisstroh nicht notwendig ist. *Nori (japanisch 海苔, kana のり) bezeichnet essbare Meeresalgen, die als getrocknete, später geröstete, quadratische, papierartige Blätter verkauft werden. Dazu werden meist Purpurtange verwendet (das sind blattartige Rotalgen der Gattungen Porphyra und Pyropia, insbesondere Pyropia yezoensis und Pyropia tenera). *Miso-Suppe (jap. 味噌汁 misoshiru) ist ein japanisches Nationalgericht. Die Hauptgeschmacksgeber sind Dashi (Fischsud) und Miso (Sojabohnenpaste). Feste Bestandteile bzw. Suppeneinlagen sind z. B. kleine Tofustücke, Wakame (dünne grüne Meeresalgen) und Frühlingszwiebeln. Je nach Jahreszeit können die Zutaten variieren, sodass auch manchmal Pilze wie Shiitake in der Suppe zu finden sind. *Das Croissant (von französisch croissant (de lune) = zunehmende Mondsichel), Hörnchen, Beugel, Kipferl (in Bayern und Österreich), Cornetto (in Italien) oder auch (in der Schweiz) der(das) Gipfel(i) ist ein französisches Gebäck aus leicht gesüßtem, eihaltigen Plunderteig. In einer surrealen Sequenz sehen wir Lain und ihren "Vater" hoch oben im rotgefärbten Himmel an einem Tisch sitzen. Lain's "Vater" schlägt vor, für das nächste Mal etwas Tee und ein paar Madeleines bereit zu halten. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf den Marcel Proust's berühmten Roman À la Recherche du Temps Perdu, in dem ein Stück Madeleine eingetaucht in eine Tasse Tee eine vertraute Erinnerung im Protagonisten wachruft: *Auf der Suche nach der verlorenen Zeit (frz. Originaltitel: À la recherche du temps perdu, erschienen zwischen 1913 und 1927) ist ein siebenteiliger Roman von Marcel Proust. Er erzählt die Geschichte von Prousts eigenem Leben als allegorische Suche nach der Wahrheit und ist das Hauptwerk der französischen Romanliteratur des frühen 20. Jahrhunderts. Als Proust im Januar 1909 einen Zwieback (welcher im Roman zu einer Madeleine wird) in seinen Tee taucht, wird er unwillkürlich in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt. Im Juli zieht er sich von der Welt zurück, um seinen Roman zu schreiben, von dem der erste Entwurf im September 1912 fertig wird. *Auszug aus dem Roman: Und dann mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung da. Der Geschmack war der jener Madeleine, die mir am Sonntagmorgen in Combray (weil ich an diesem Tag vor dem Hochamt nicht aus dem Hause ging) sobald ich ihr in ihrem Zimmer guten Morgen sagte, meine Tante Léonie anbot, nachdem sie sie in ihren schwarzen oder Lindenblütentee getaucht hatte. *Die Madeleine (in der Schweiz auch Schmelzbrötchen) ist ein französisches Feingebäck aus Sandmasse, das ursprünglich aus Commercy stammt. Der Teig aus Mehl, Puderzucker, Ei, Natron, Zitronenschale, Butter und Rum wird mit einem Spritzbeutel in ein Formblech gegeben und erhält dadurch das Relief einer Jakobsmuschel. *Lindenblüten der Sommerlinde (Tilia platyphyllos) werden seit langem als Heilmittel eingesetzt und finden auch heute noch als solches Verwendung. Lindenblütentee wirkt bei Katarrhen der Atemwege aufgrund der Schleimstoffe hustenreizstillend und lindert Halsschmerzen. Die anderen Inhaltsstoffe wie die Glykoside geben der Lindenblüte eine krampflösende, schmerzstillende und entzündungshemmende Wirkung. Daher wird sie vorwiegend bei fieberhaften Erkältungen, grippalen Infekten und Katarrhen der oberen Atemwege und als Begleitbehandlung auch bei Rheuma, Nierenentzündung und Ischialgie eingesetzt. *The Way the Cookie Crumbles: How much did Proust know about madeleines? (via: thought experiments lain) References